Pokémon Vacuum And Matter
by UsuiLilith
Summary: Região de Pothos, com sua economia baseada em suas artistas musicais, as chamadas idols esconde muita coisa... Quem irá partir nessa jornada pokémon


**_Serperor's Hunt - Metalroot City_**

Bebedeira acontecia no grande bar, treinadores, já adultos, bebiam garrafas inteiras de cerveja com os amigos, aquele bar era frequentado normalmente por treinadores que queriam descansar de sua jornada, mas haviam alguns que usavam o bar como ponto de encontro para conseguir "Missões" os chamados "Helpers", eles faziam qualquer tipo de serviço que os requisitassem, de "Achar tais berrys para fazer pokélinas" até assasinatos.

Neste dia, havia um garoto de cabelos negros e blusa branca, que aparentava uns 19 anos, sentado na última fileira, ele esperava algum trabalho, ele tinha pele pálida e era magro, porém seus olhos, cinzentos como as penas de uma coruja branca no meio de uma noite escura, demonstravam crueldade e experiência em batalha. Era conhecido como Midnight, um jovem sem família, sem amigos, que apenas fazia o que lhe mandassem, tudo pelo dinheiro da recompensa.

Neste dia um homem, já conhecido pelo garoto, de cabelos loiros e face caucasiana, vestindo um terno branco se aproximou, com um sorriso, o garoto estranhou.

"Mid… A quanto tempo não?" Disse o Homem loiro para Midnight, Mid era um apelido que tal homem o havia dado.

"Francis… Não enrole… Apenas me diga o trabalho e quanto vai me pagar por ele" Respondeu o garoto pegando uma de suas pokébolas na mochila.

"Simples… Deve ser simples pra você…" Francis então pega uma foto de um laboratório. "Te pagarei um milhão de pokédolars para você se infiltrar neste laboratório e mandar para mim toda sua informação"

"Este é o laboratório da Professora Akacie… O que quer com os estudos deste laboratório? Você nunca foi de fazer amizades com os pokémons" O garoto ressautou.

"Ah… Midnight Você que pensa…" O homem solta uma grande risada e mostra um vídeo da final da liga Kalos do ano anterior, la estava um treinador usando sua sincronia para mudar a forma de seu greninja. "Eu quero dominar esta técnica"

"Hum… Entendo, eu faço mas preciso de uma ajudinha de sua organização pra isso… " Respondeu o garoto olhando o vídeo.

"Claro… Aliais você tem minha confiança, você é quase um membro da Team Corpiris" Francis sorriu "Pegue aquelas informações e eu te pagarei 1 milhão de pokédolars não se esqueça"

O homem entregou um pequeno celular ao garoto.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou Midnight.

"Te ligarei depois para executar seu plano" O loiro se levantou e saiu do estabelecimento, sorrindo tanto quanto quando entrou.

…

 ** _Center Avenue - Bluesea Town_**

Passaram-se 2 dias do ocorrido no bar, Midnight havia chegado ao seu destino. Ele sorria de canto, saberia o que iria acontecer em seguida, uma garota de cabelos negros com uma mecha rosada, face caucasiana e olhos de um tom escarlate encarava o prédio do laboratório da Professora Akacie, ela vestia um uniforme branco, com um capuz estampado com um C em seu peito, em seu ombro um Staraptor com um olhar cruel esperava seu comando.

"Staraptor... Brave Bird!" A garota comandou. O pokémon saltou do ombro de sua treinadora e voou invocando sobre si mesmo uma chama azul, dando um grande golpe na parede do laboratório, quase imediatamente uma mulher vestindo um jaleco, ela tinha cabelos ruivos cacheados e era um pouco morena, parecia preocupada com o que tinha acontecido.

"Mas que merda é essa na frente do meu laboratório? Torterra Defenda!" A professora pegou uma pokébola e revelou o grande e imponente inicial de Grama.

"Um tipo planta? Contra meu Staraptor? Você só pode estar de brincadeira..." A garota ria e Staraptor novamente deferia seu poderoso Brave Bird, desta vez no pokémon da pesquisadora que resistiu por pouco.

"Torterra! Use Rock Tomb!!" A voz de Akacie comandou e várias pedras gigantes apareceram e cairam por cima do pokémon voador, que metalizou quase imediatamente suas asas para cortar as pedras.

"Roost!!" Staraptor fechou suas asas de forma protetora e se recuperou do dano levado pelo golpe de Akacie.

"Use Razor Leaf!!" A professora comandou e várias folhas cortantes foram jogadas contra as asas de Staraptor, o dando um pequeno dano.

"Finalize com Wing Attack!!" Staraptor energizou suas asas e logo deu um golpe certeiro em Torterra o fazendo desmaiar. "Que inútil... Caia perante Mistery! A mais poderosa Adm do Team Corpiris! "

Neste momento Staraptor tenta atacar com a professora com Steel wing porém é parado pelo soco poderoso de um Khangaskan

"Só por cima do meu cadáver" Heróico, Midnight sai do lugar onde estava escondido "Khangaskan use Drain punch!!"

O pokémon defere um soco poderoso em Staraptor o fazendo desmaiar.

"Você usou Roost na batalha contra o Torterra, infelizmente o efeito secundário deste movimento é que o usuário perde o tipo voador. Logo, se ele for tipo normal como o Staraptor ele ganha uma fraqueza a golpes lutadores" Explica o garoto.

A garota pega uma Smoke ball em seu bolso e joga no chão, sumindo em uma explosão de fumaça.

"Muito obrigada por salvar meu laboratório..." Disse a professora para o de cabelos negros.

"Não foi nada…"

"Como posso recompensa-lo por isso?" Perguntou a pesquisadora.

"Não preciso de nada…"

"Mesmo?"

"Pra falar a verdade... eu estava procurando um emprego"

"Nossa… Eu estava mesmo querendo um assistente, me diga seu nome"

"Saito… Saito Yami"

Em seu exterior ele se esboçava heróico e inocente porém seu exterior estava corrompido pela ganância, aliais era sua missão.


End file.
